Just Another Day
by EmeraldLover
Summary: James and Lily spend an afternoon together. It's just another day.


I wrote this after I saw a couple under a tree in a garden near my house. They looked nothing like Lily and James, but sure acted like them.

Just Another Day

By

EmeraldLover.

"Evans?" he asked, turning his head towards her. When he got no reply, he tried again. "Evans? Evans!"

"Hmm."

He gave a small smile, but pretended to be irritated. "Evans, listen to me!"

"Hmm."

He frowned. "I get a feeling that you're not going to."

"Well done, Sherlock."

"Well done, _who?"_

He heard her sigh. "Never mind."

"Aw, come on, Evans. Stop studying," he said, irritatingly tapping on the book.

"Stop it!"

"Stop studying, then."

She snorted. "Fat chance."

"Lily…"

They were sitting under their favorite tree near the Lake. Lily was leaning against the tree, with a book in front of her, while James was lying next to her, with his head on her lap.

"James, stop it. Go bother someone else."

"Oh, but why would I go to someone else; I have _you?"_

"Poor me."

"Lily!" he whined. "Shut the book. I can't see your beautiful face."

She lowered her book just enough for him to see her raised eyebrow. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Potter."

He gave her his best smile; one which had girls falling at his feet, but she just rolled her eyes and went beck to her reading.

"Evans, let's do something."

"I'm not pulling a prank on the Slytherins, Potter."

"Well, I was going to suggest a swim in the Lake, but pranking sounds so much better."

She snapped her book shut and glared at him. "You're Head Boy! You're supposed-"

"I was kidding, Flower."

She just huffed.

"So, I finally got your attention!"

"You do realize that I can go back to my reading this instant."

"Oh, but you won't, Lily dear."

"Oh, yeah? Watch me." But before she could open the book, he grabbed it and held it out of her reach.

"Stop acting like a five-year-old!"

"Nah."

"James!" she whined.

He grinned. "Now who's acting like one?" She made a grab for the book. "You'll get it only if you promise that you won't open it now."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back. "I'm making no such promise."

"Fine. You won't get it, then."

She glared at him. "Fine."

He smiled innocently and waiting. After a few minutes, Lily snapped, "Oh, fine. I won't read it now."

"That's my girl," he said, giving her the book. "Can we do something now? I'm bored."

"I never thought that word existed in any Marauders' brain."

"'Cause we're always having fun."

"And never ever studying."

"Nah, where's the fun in that?"

"Yeah, because it's so much fun to damage school property and also other's peace and quiet."

"Righto," he said, smiling as she swatted his fingers that were playing with her hair, away.

"So why aren't you damaging school property with Sirius right now?"

"Eh, I wanted to spend time with you. Never knew you wanted to study here with me."

She rolled her eyes, but a small smile escaped. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

He grinned. "Swim in the Lake?"

"It's winter."

"Turn the Great Hall pink and purple?"

"You're insane."

"Decorate the Slytherin Common Room with Gryffindor colors?"

She gave him a look. "I said no pranks."

"Ah, raid the kitchens?"

"James!" she said, exasperated.

He pouted. "Killjoy."

She narrowed her eyes at hi and lightly smacked his shoulder.

"Ow."

"Oh, shut up, you big baby."

He grinned. "Let's stay like this."

"Like this?"

"Yeah."

"And do what exactly?"

"Well, you are free to stare at my painfully handsome face."

"Hmm. Arrogant, much?"

He froze, and then looked slightly put out. Did she still think he was arrogant?

But when she gave him one of her famous dazzling smiles, he forgot about all his worries and gazed up at her with adoration.

She ran her hands through his hair and gave him a feather light kiss on the forehead, then smiled and gazed at the Lake.

James continued his gazing at her. He still couldn't believe that she'd said yes to him, that they were together now. Years of chasing after her and then finally taking her advice and changing for the good had really paid off. James sighed and thought about the time they spent together.

Everyday, they sat under this tree. Everyday, they shared a conversation that went along the same lines each time.

James smiled. He caught Lily's eyes and in an instant knew that she was thinking along the same lines.

_Everyday, it never gets old._


End file.
